Look At All The Lonely People
by PervyMonk
Summary: The Courier who remembers a divergent past travels the wasteland. Is she really who she says she is, or is she slowly losing her mind? A continuation of Divergence.
1. Rigby

This is a continuation of _Divergence. _It's probably going to end up being non-linear, and really odd. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"God damn it! Don't sneak up on me like that! What do you want?" The woman-little more than a girl, really-put her hands up in a gesture of surrender.<p>

"Sorry. Just wanted to see the view. This dinosaur is totes the coolest thing I've seen lately," she says. He eyes her. She's dressed strangely, wearing torn blue jeans and an orange jacket, complete with square rose colored glasses and a lopsided black fedora on her head.

"I think you'd better leave," he says, and she pouts.

"Ah, come on, man! I just got here!" she says. He looks her up and down again. She isn't from here, and that might be just the thing he's looking for.

"Huh. Maybe it was you I was waiting for all along," he says. She smiles gently, and he's reminded of a different time, the way Carla used to invoke.

"Tell me what I need to do," she says, and just like that, she helps him find out who sold Carla. When it's all over, he asks her name.

"Eleanor," she says, and she smiles like she's sharing a private joke. "Eleanor Rigby."


	2. Different

She's different. He can't place it, but she doesn't belong here. Not in this wasteland, where everything burns.

She sings and dances, and speaks in a way he is unfamiliar with. She talks a lot, like Carla did. That suits him fine. He's always had a problem with words, and he finds that he enjoys listening more than talking.

"Are we all clear?" she asks, holstering her pistol. She misses the hostler a couple of times, swearing before finally getting the gun in. He holds back a smile, and she moves toward the nearest bookcase.

"You're never going to make any money just collecting books," he says, crouching down to look with her. "At the rate you're going, we won't have the strength to carry any salvage to trade." She squeals in delight as she picks up book, and he can make out the faded letters of _N-a-b-o-k-_and _v. _

"Somehow," she says, gently caressing the spine of the book that is now hers. "I think I can live with that.


	3. Why am I so bad at this?

Boone watches Rigby from across the campfire. She's practicing her Spanish with Raul, and they're both laughing at how bad her accent is.

"No, no! I totes got this. Seriously!"

"Sure, boss."

"I took four years of Spanish. _Why am I not better at this?" _

"Repeat after me: Dos cervezas ,muy frio, por favor."

"Deuce cervasos, moi-" Raul laughs, ruffling her hair.

"Jesus, kid."

"Shut up, Raul! I'm just rusty!" He chuckles, and stands up.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night." Over Rigby's cries of 'wuss!', he looks at Boone. "Keep an eye on our guera, would you?" Boone nods, and Rigby makes a face at Raul's retreating back before wishing him a chipper good night. After Raul lies down, she fishes through her pack for a book to read. She catches Boone's gaze, and asks,

"Are you ok, Boone?"

"You didn't even ask why." She tilts her head, setting her pack down.

"Why what?"

"Why that Khan called me a murderer." She stays silent for a moment, picking out the words she wants to say. She doesn't do that very often, usually saying what comes to mind.

"None of my business," she says finally. "Not until you want to tell me. It's your past, and you have a right to your privacy. But," she says, looking away nervously. "I am here whenever, and if ever, you feel the inclination to talk." He stares at her a long while, and she fidgets nervously. He nods slowly, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'll keep first watch," he says, his voice oddly thick. She nods.

"Don't stay up all night, yeah?" she teases in an effort to break the tension. He nods, and watches her until she falls asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dos cervezas, muy frio, por favor. -<em>Two very cold beers, please.

_guera-_blondie


	4. UPDATE

Ok, this is an author's note.

I'm probably going to take this story down. I thought I could do it as a linear, chapter-by-chapter story, like Where the Sun is Always Shining and What Happens in Vegas Gets You Shot in the Head, but it just isn't doing it for me. I posted the first few things I wrote to gauge a reaction, and I agree with everything said. Rigby is coming out **awful. **

Rest assured, I'll post this back up underneath the same name, with the same Rigby, but make her less Sue-ish and more human. Shift the focus to her environment and interactions with the other characters. Alas, this will probably mean no romance. I am a big, big fan of Courier/Boone (Boone/anyone, really. I love that guy), but I'm not willing to sacrifice the quality for that. If I can make it work, I will. But no promises. What I'm planning on is making a series of one-shots grouped underneath the same story, and two of those are already published: Divergence and NCR Infamy Gained!

TD;LR I don't think Look at all the Lonely People is very good in its current state, and I think you guys deserve something that I'm confident in it. I'm sorry to those of you who liked the direction it was headed, but I didn't. I'll make it up to you. Pinky swear.


End file.
